Holes at School
by ElvishArcher
Summary: *Holes* Have you ever imagined what holes would be like in a familiar setting?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Basically what holes would be like if it had taken place in a more familiar setting.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Holes material! It belongs to Louis Sachar.  
  
Note: I hope you enjoy it! All the 'Bob's in this story refer to Bob IV unless otherwise note.  
  
Holes (my version)  
  
Mulch and dirt comes flying up out of a bunch of holes. Kids are waist deep inside large pits. There is no shade in sight and the sun is high up making it extremely hot. In other words, it was 85 degrees.  
  
Toilet Bowl (Barf Bag): He was tired from digging and sat down in his hole. "Man this sucks." He turns to get his water bottle when he sees a spider on the ground close to him. This could be his chance to go home and play with his game cube! If he gets bitten and isn't well enough to plant trees, maybe would get sent home. He thinks about the possibility that he could get seriously sick and begins to have second thoughts. "To get bitten or not to get bitten? That is the question!" He thought, "Oh whatever go for it!"  
  
Some of the other students there are talking and laughing while they dig their holes. They didn't take notice of the "quitter" look of Toilet Bowl's face and kept chatting.  
  
Toilet Bowl (Barf Bag): He climbs out of his hole and takes of a shoe and sock.  
  
Cat Scan (X-ray): "He he." He notices that Toilet Bowl was out of his hole and taking of his boot. "Hey dawg. What you goin' swimming man? "  
  
Toilet Bowl (Barf Bag): Toilet Bowl slowly walks towards the giant spider and tires to get it to bit his foot. "C'mon little spider you know you want to take a bite out of my stinky foot. " As he gets closer to the spider, he could hear his companions screaming in the back round.  
  
Students (Boys): "Hey what are you doing man!?" "Yo Toilet Bowl get back!" "Toilet Bowl! What are you doing Toilet Bowl?!" "Get back man for real! This isn't funny get back man!" "Toilet Bowl!"  
  
Toilet Bowl (Barf Bag): Ignoring what everyone else said, he nudges the spider and it bit him hard.  
  
A piece of rolled up paper, a lot like how a poster would be rolled up, flies through the school hall way. Mean while, Bob Tokar walks through the hall only to be hit by it.  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Ouch! Aw crap!" He cries out and falls over. "Oh. " Bob gets up and looks at the rolled up paper and opens it up. It was a really good painting and because he was so into art, he decided to keep it. (Narrating) "My entire life, I've always been unlucky. Sure nothing happens to anyone else but everything happens to Bob! I always seem to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. My older brother, Bob Tokar II blames it on the 60 year old curse. Heck I don't believe in this curse stuff either but when things don't go my way, it's good to be able to blame something. That way I don't think I'm that big of a looser. For me, things go wrong all the time. My older brother says we're screwed. So a piece of paper falling from no where trying to kill me is part of my destiny? "The school security staff comes running towards him with their walkie-talkies. To his knowledge, Bob did nothing wrong.  
  
Security (Police): "Get over here you!" "Why are you running?!"  
  
Bob (Stanley): Looks around innocently. (Speaking) "Hey what's up? I wasn't running! What did I do!?" He puts up his hands.  
  
Security (Police): "What's your name?" The security people shouted needlessly.  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Bob, Bob Tokar IV "(Narrating) "You see my older brother, Bob Tokar III is an underachiever. For the last 3 months he's been trying to come up with a prize winning science fair project that could save his grade. He decided to do his project on ear plugs."  
  
Security (Police): That day, the school security walks bob home. He lived only down the street so they might as well. They eventually get to Bob's apartment and coming out of it was music loud enough to make someone deaf. They bang on the door and wait for someone to answer.  
  
Guy (Neighbor): Even though it's really none of his business, Bob's nosey neighbor sticks his head into the hall. "Where have you people been all this time?! This whole floor is being shaken by that loud music! It's about time you arrest that Tokar boy! The music is going to kill us one day!"  
  
Security (Police): "We're not police! We're school security!"  
  
Guy (Neighbor): "What?" The guy said trying to hear well.  
  
Bob III (Stanley's father): The music inside the apartment shuts off and Bob's older brother comes to the door. He stops and pulls out his ear plugs that were extremely thick. "Oh my god what the.um I mean.how nice it is to see you Mr. Flarity (the security guy). "  
  
Mrs. Tokar (Stanley's mom): "See I told you this was going to get you into trouble! " His mom said as she lightly strikes Bob's brother on the shoulder. "Oh Bob what happened to you? " She gives Bob a hug and leaves her other son to deal with the school security.  
  
Bob III (Stanley's father): "Dudes listen let me say this before you make any more assumptions. This is a big ass mistake!" Then at the moment, Bob's older sister Bobbie, who also goes by Bob steps into help.  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "Don't say anything until we talk to his (Bob IV) teachers! Or you guys are going to be sorry you ever messed with the Tokar kids! Let me see your so called "suspension recommendation". " She snatches the paper Mr. Flarity holds out and looks at it.  
  
Bob III (Stanley's father): "Oh god, Bobbie I wouldn't do that if I were you. "  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "Why not! That's they're problem!"  
  
Bob III (Stanley's father): "I have no say in the conversation. This girl.mad woman does not represent me. Calm down Bobbie. "  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "Why! You're so touchy!"  
  
Bob (Stanley's father): "Sit down. Have a soda. "  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "They make me hyper. "  
  
Bob (Stanley's father): "Please be quiet!" 


	2. Being Punished

Summary: Basically what holes would be like if it had taken place in a more familiar setting.  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter one  
  
Note: thanks for the review! This story may be slow going considering it is a direct parody of the movie so please bear with me! Thank you!  
  
Bob (Stanley's father): "Please be quiet!"  
  
Security (Police): They look around to see the weirdest things. Stereo parts scattered around the house, a bunch of cotton in a frying pan, a huge ball of dog hair etcetera.  
  
Bob III (Stanley's father): He sees that one of the school security guys has a CD in her pocket and Bob's brother stops in his tracks. "Whoa that's a good CD. Can I play it in my stereo? How about you give me the CD and let me borrow it for my project?"  
  
Security (Police): They start to go into Bob's room when Bob's sister flips out again.  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "AHHHH! Get out of there right now! What are you doing! This is some crap! It's not like we're going to have to go to the principal of the school for this!"  
  
Security (Police): "Uh-huh, yes we do. This is a suspension!" Mrs. Brunzel, the other school security member looks around the room and sees a lot of paintings and pictures of art done my professional artists. "Ah! Lookie here! "From out of no where, she takes out a Polaroid Izone and takes a few pictures of some of the posters.  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "Hey! Um.we share this room! How can you tell that those posters aren't mine?!"  
  
Security (Police): "There's only one bed in this room and there are no signs of remotely "girly" things in here. "  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): Realizes that they obviously did not buy her defense. Bobbie turns nervously to Bob who was standing behind her to make sure he doesn't spill the beans. "Be quiet Bob! We don't have to say squat! We have the right to shut up!"  
  
Mrs. Tokar (Stanley's mom): Walks by. "Bobbie, they're school security for goodness sake! "  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "Who cares!" Later, the school security FINALLY leaves and they sit down to dinner. "This is all the fault of your no-good-class-skipping-shallow-minded-grand father!" Bobbie says pointing her fork at Bob.  
  
Mrs. Tokar (Stanley's mom): "Don't insult your grand father and for the last time, there is no curse on this family!"  
  
Bob III (Stanley's father): "Uh-huh! There is on all the dudes in the family and there always will be! "  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): Reminded of the how they got the curse, she starts singing a song. "Sore looser, sore looser, you'll suck to the end."  
  
Mrs. Tokar (Stanley's mom): She slams her head against the table and mumbles. "Oh please, not again. Don't sing it at the table."  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): Bob and his brother recognize the song and start singing along. "Nobody will like you, you have not one friend."  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Mom chill! I don't think curses work anyways!" Even though he said that, he kept his fingers crossed just incase they do.  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "I say we need to bribe a teacher to be on our side!"  
  
Bob III (Stanley's father): Speaks while he nods. "But Bobbie! That would be wrong!"  
  
Mrs. Tokar (Stanley's mom): "Bob, you don't need a teacher to help you! All you have to do is tell the truth!"  
  
Mrs. Smith (Judge): Later, Bob, his brother and sister, and his mother sat at the principal's in the principal's office. Mrs. Smith read through the suspension recommendation to see what Bob had done then began the briefing. "Bob Tokar?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): He, his brother, and his sister all said "yes" responding at their name.  
  
Mrs. Smith (Judge): "Sigh. Bob Tokar IV?"  
  
Mrs. Tokar (Stanley's mom): She slapped the other two making them stay quiet.  
  
Mrs. Smith (Judge): After rereading the recommendation, she started speaking again. "I could suspend you from school Bob and what you did disgusts me so much that I wouldn't spend a fraction of a second regretting it. "  
  
Bobbie (Stanley's grand father): "All this for a stupid painting!?"  
  
Mrs. Tokar (Stanley's mom): "Oh!"  
  
Mrs. Smith (Judge): "But you already have bad character so I don't know what good suspension would do." She looked at another paper with a tree on it and looked up at Bob. "Right now, there is room at Green Tree outdoor education center. They help problem children earn student service learning hours and become nice kids. So you make the decision, Green Tree Center or suspension. "She looks up at Bob to wait for his answer.  
  
Bob (Stanley): He shifts in his seat and thinks about it. "Well, I've never been to a outdoor education center before. "  
  
Mrs. Smith (Judge): "18 days, Green Tree Center. " 


	3. Green Tree Center

Summary: Basically what holes would be like if it had taken place in a more familiar setting.  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter one  
  
Note: Thanks for reviewing again! The reviews really inspire me. Anyways I know you are all eager to "get to the good part". Next chapter will be more exciting. Thanks again!  
  
Mrs. Smith (Judge): "18 days, Green Tree Center. "  
  
(Later)A school bus with the words "transporting HAPPY children" painted on the side of it drives down a long concrete road. As it dives, it passes a large plain like area with what seemed like hundreds of holes. Soil and mulch is coming out of them like lava from an active volcano. An infuriating racket comes from inside though Bob was the only passenger.  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Let me out! I want out! OUT!" He screamed out the windows and ran up and down the bus. He had all of his belongings contained inside a tiny backpack because he expected the center to provide much of what he needed. At last, the bus stops and Bob's escort shoves him down the steps. He stumbles out and falls face flat on the ground. He hears some kids laughing at something, possibly him, in the back round. "Thanks for the ride. " He says sarcastically to the driver.  
  
Weird Lady (Bus driver): "Why you're welcome son! Try not to get killed now!" She closed the doors and drives away.  
  
Mr. Thomas (Escort): He leads Bob to a little tiny building.  
  
Bob (Stanley): He looks around at the surroundings and is very surprised. Then someone yells out "Hey ya'll! Another "prisoner"!" There are no trees as far as Bob can see despite the fact that the center is called Green Tree center. So he decided to ask his escort about where everything was. "So um. where are the trees? "  
  
Mr. Thomas (Escort): "Kiddo, you might want to pay attention. No wonder you got suspended. What did I just tell you! Don't try to be smart. Come on keep up. "He opens the door and lets Bob walks through.  
  
Bob (Stanley): As soon as he walks in, he sees an "Oscar the grouch-ish" person sitting behind a desk eating peanuts. The man has a whole trash bag full to the very top with peanut shells.  
  
Man (Mr. Sir): "Hi." He says with no feeling what so ever.  
  
Mr. Thomas (Escort): "Hey there. " He eyes the huge bag of peanuts that sits beside him. "Um, what is with all the peanuts?"  
  
Man (Mr. Sir): "I'm trying to stop chewing so much gum." Mr. Thomas hands the man Bob's papers telling him why Bob is here. "Bob Tokar," Then the man's eyes widen and nearly jumped out of his chair. "the fourth!?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): Bob was sort of proud and started explaining. "Yep! Well you see, my dad named all of us Bob after himself. See he thought he was the coolest because bob is spelled the same way forward as it is backwards." Bob explains away quite happily then realizes that the man was at the edge of his patients and would probably whack him in the face with his big bag of peanuts if he didn't be quiet. "Umm.. Yeah tradition. "  
  
Man (Mr. Sir): He stares at the paper then tosses it half way across the room. He sits up and looks at Bob "My name is Mr. Dude. When you talk to me, you will call me by that. Crystal?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): Laughs while speaking. "Yeah Mr. Dude."  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "What are you laughing at? You think my name is funny? "  
  
Bob (Stanley): He can't hold it in anymore and cracks up. "Yes Mr. Dude!"  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): His face goes red but tries to be tough. "This isn't an after school activity!" He goes to a little bag behind the desk and pulls out a Game boy advanced. "Here."  
  
Bob (Stanley): Reaches for it eagerly because of how bored he had been the past two hours.  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): Pulls it out of Bob's reach and hands it to Mr. Thomas.  
  
Mr. Thomas (Escort): "Thanks man! I owe you one!"  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "Yeah yeah." He turns toward Bob "You bored Bob?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Yes Mr. Dude. " He said hopefully hoping that Mr. Dude would give him something even slightly fun to do.  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "Get used to it because you're going to be bored for the next 18 days. " He pulls out his own game boy and saves the game he had been playing. Then he takes Bob outside. "What do you see? Any teachers to keep you here Bob? What about school security guards not that this is a school?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): Thinks that he had just been insulted considering any retard could see that there was hardly anything around for miles. "Sigh. No Mr. Dude."  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "You want to try and go home? Go ahead start running no one will stop you." A few of the students there start laughing at Mr. Dude which makes him snap. He turns around and yells at them. "I'm warning you guys!"  
  
Girl (Boy): "Hey ya'll heard him. "  
  
Bob (Stanley): He notices that Mr. Dude had paintball gun at his side.  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): Notices that Bob was staring at his paint ball gun. "Oh don't worry. This is for the red striped earth worms."  
  
Bob (Stanley): "I thought earth worms are good."  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "Did I say earth worm? I meant booger covered dart frog. I won't waste a paintball on you. "  
  
Bob (Stanley): "I won't try and go home Mr. Dude."  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "We have a genius here! No really Tokar. No one will want to try and go home you know why?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): Shakes his head.  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "We have the only entertainment for miles! Our own little game room. You want to run away them gangsters will pickpocket you clean by the end of your third hour away from here. "  
  
Bob (Stanley): He thinks about having NO entertainment and freaks out. "NOOOOOOOOO!" After a much needed scream, Bob turned his attention back to Mr. Dude.  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): He frowns then takes Bob to a little shed. Inside were mini-shovels, trowels and other gardening materials. "Undress."  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Oh my god what right now?!" Stares at Mr. Dude as if he was crazy but when a glare is returned, he does as Mr. Dude asks. "Um.ok. "  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): Starts fumbling through the shed and pulls out a set of clothing. A cheap orange "no-drugs" t-shirt, and a pair of nasty looking orange, or was once orange, pants. "You get one set of clothes. You wear them for work and for relaxation. It's not our problem if you sweat too much so you are in charge of washing your own clothes. Is that clear?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Ew. Yeah Mr. Dude."  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "You have to dig one ditch each day, three feet in depth and three in diameter. We're going to plant trees in them when the saplings get delivered (which will not be anytime soon). Your shovel is your ruler. The slower you dig, the longer you will be out there without something fun to do. You need to be alert for frogs and tarantulas. "  
  
Bob (Stanley): Bob, who just so happens to have arachnophobia jumps at the thought of spiders. "Tarantulas?"  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "You leave them alone and they will leave you alone generally. Being bitten by a spider is not the worst thing that could happen to you. You won't die generally. I'm just kidding you, you won't. BUT you don't want to get bitten by one of those booger frogs. That's the worst thing that could happen. You WILL die if you aren't grossed out by them first. A slow, painful, and extremely nasty death." 


	4. DCabin

Summary: Basically what holes would be like if it had taken place in a more familiar setting.  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter one  
  
Note: Well in the chapter you get to see everyone in Bob's cabin (tent D) I know a lot of you have been waiting just to see the 'boys' so I didn't want to keep you waiting. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): "You leave them alone and they will leave you alone generally. Being bitten by a spider is not the worst thing that could happen to you. You won't die generally. I'm just kidding you, you won't. BUT you don't want to get bitten by one of those booger frogs. That's the worst thing that could happen. You WILL die if you aren't grossed out by them first. A slow, painful, and extremely nasty death." Bob (Stanley): He is a little freaked out about the frog but at that moment, a short little high school student comes in.  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "Bob Tokar! I just want you to know that you may have done a lot of bad things at school but that doesn't automatically make you a bad student! I have a lot of respect for you Bob!" She sees the look on Bob's face and introduces herself. "I'm Kicuras (Key-cure-az), NOT Kick- your-ass, your councilor.  
  
Mr. Dude (Mr. Sir): Rolls his eyes. "You know what, you want to talk about that, I'm out of here." He gets out of the way and heads back toward the welcome center. "Give him some gloves, tickets, and whatever."  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): The little high school student leads Bob to where he will be staying. "You'll stay in the D-Cabin. 'D' Stands for Disgusting." She walks around pointing to things. "There's the dining hall, there's the recreation room, and at the back of your cabin, are the showers. In the showers, there's only one knob and there's only ONE temperature, burning hot."  
  
Bob (Stanley): Cringes at the thought of burning hot water at the end of a burning hot day.  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): She stops in front of a nicer looking cabin which sits under an oak tree (Which is the only big tree around for miles) "That's the Coordinator's cabin and that's the numero uno rule at Green Tree Center, do not mess with the Coordinator. "  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Yeah I was about to say, I mean, he looked kind of.pissed off. "  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "Oh who Mr. Dude?! He's not the Coordinator, though he wants to take the job, he's just a little crabby because he stopped chewing gum so much." Just then two boys and a girl come walking towards them. They were all holding shovels and gardening tools.  
  
Cat Scan (X-ray): "Hey Dad, who's the drop-out?" The African-American boy asked Kicuras.  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "This is Bob."  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): The girl speaks up "So what's happening with Toilet- Bowl?"  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "Oh Patrick won't be coming back, he's still at home resting." Then he introduced Bob to the group of kids. "Bob, meet Charlie, Andrew, and Roxanne."  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Um...hi"  
  
Cat Scan (X-ray): "Yo my name is Cat Scan, that's Octopus, and that's Perfume." He said pointing to the boy next to him and the girl.  
  
Octopus (Squid): "Yep, and she's Dad." The boy said pointing to Kicuras.  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski):"They all have nicknames, but I like to use the names their parents gave them! The names school-systems will recognize them by. Roxanne, why don't we show Bob, his bunk bed."  
  
Cat Scan (X-ray): Perfume looks to Cat Scan as if asking for permission and he nods. "Go ahead foo. "  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): He leads Bob and the other kids inside cabin D. They bring Bob to this bunk bed with a mattress that was stained with who knows what. "Welcome to your home for the next 18 days Bob! "  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): "Toilet Bowl slept here." She said tapping the low bunk then standing up and banging her head on the top. "Ah crap!"  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "Keep your bunk clean."  
  
Bob (Stanley): He stares at the soiled thing and was about to throw up at the sight of it. "I'll try." Then two girls, one Hispanic and one Asian, walk in both carrying shovels.  
  
Vacuum (Magnet): "Yo, I'm Vacuum, and that's Squiggle." She said pointing to the taller girl with a slightly mental look to her.  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Hi." He said reluctantly especially because this Squiggle girl stared at him with an unwelcoming look.  
  
Vacuum (Magnet): She walks over to her bunk where something was missing. She noticed that Perfume had it and yelled at her. "What did I tell you about leaving that thing right there girl!"  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): She walks over to a bunk where a really tall boy was sleeping. "And this is Nada. Say hello to Bob, Nada." The boy said nothing and keeps on trying to sleep. "You know why we call him Nada? Because there's nothing going on in his bird sized brain!" She scruffs up his hair trying to wake him up but as usual, he says nothing and does nothing.  
  
Squiggle (Zigzag): "Did you tell him about the frogs?"  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "Connie, lets not scare Bob."  
  
Cat Scan (X-ray): "Her name is not Connie. It's Squiggle all right?" Cat scan said correcting Kicuras.  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "Bob, if you have any questions just as Roxanne! Roxanne will be your tutor. "  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): Looks kind of sad because she got chosen. All the other kids started laughing.  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "Got that Roxanne?"  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): "Yeah whatever. "  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "I'm counting on you! It should be no labor, be nice to your neighbor! "With that, she leaves the cabin singing "it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood." 


	5. Dinner

Summary: Basically what holes would be like if it had taken place in a more familiar setting.  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter one  
  
Note: Thanks for your support! Sorry about the delay but I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kicuras (Pendanski): "I'm counting on you! It should be no labor, be nice to your neighbor! "With that, she leaves the cabin singing "it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood." Bob (Stanley): Later he walks around trying to find the water fountain. He saw Roxanne, who was appointed his tutor and decided to ask her. "Hey Roxanne, you know where I could get a drink?"  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): She was standing in front of the cabin with a few of the other students. Hearing Bob not using her nickname infuriated her so she takes her sweat shirt from around her waits and smacks Bob hard.  
  
Octopus (Squid): "Oh! Man I know you smell that!"  
  
Bob (Stanley): The smell of perfume was so strong that it burned Bob's nose "Oh my god! That is not right!" People 10 feet away could smell it.  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): "My name is not Roxanne, its Perfume!" She ties her sweatshirt back around her waist having taught Bob a lesson. "There's a water fountain over there. " She pointed to the Recreation room.  
  
Octopus (Squid): "Dang Perfume, why you got to be so mean?"  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): "What you talking about! I'm not mean! I'm supposed to be his tutor, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): Gets up still with the smell stuck in his nose. "Thanks Perfume!" He calls as he fills his water bottle.  
  
Perfume (Arm-pit): "Man what a looser."  
  
Bob (Stanley): Later Bob heads toward the Dining Hall for so called 'Dinner'. He waits in line for his food while a councilor standing on a chair with a microphone announces today's food.  
  
Councilor (Speaker guy): "Frozen: peas, carrots, broccoli, green beans...."  
  
Bob (Stanley): One of the students helping out plops a scoop of nasty looking vegetables that was now brown onto Bob's tray. He looks at it and is about to throw up but manages to hold it in. "What the heck is that?!" Bob thought staring at the stuff that was supposed to be vegetables.  
  
Squiggle (Zigzag): All the students at the D-Cabin table were laughing hysterically when they saw Bob walking over. "Hey Bob, come here dude, this is where you sit." Squiggle said scooting over a bit.  
  
Bob (Stanley): Bob slowly walks over while trying to hold the vomit in.  
  
Octopus (Squid): "Sit down." Bob (Stanley): He sits down and looks at his food. The only thing that looked remotely edible was a little dinner roll that looks like it's about to be infested by mold. Then someone at the table speaks up.  
  
Cat Scan (X-ray): "Yo new kid."  
  
Bob (Stanley): He looks up to see the boy that had introduced himself as Cat Scan  
  
Cat Scan (X-ray): "Hey, yo! You didn't plant crap and work today. So you wouldn't mind giving up your dinner roll to someone who did now would you?" Cat Scan took the roll right off of Bob's tray even before he could answer.  
  
Bob (Stanley): He was about to say that he did mind but learned to shut up. "Um no. Take it."  
  
Octopus (Squid): "So what did they suspend you for?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Stealing a painting from school."  
  
Octopus (Squid): The entire table cracks up and when Octopus stopps laughing he asks Bob another question. "What from the display case? Or did you take it from someone's locker?!"  
  
Squiggle (Zigzag): An insane look goes over her face. "No he just beat up the dude and wanted to kill him first, you just left out that little detail right?"  
  
Bob (Stanley): "It was Mr. O'Connell's painting." At this, the entire table is shocked. Mr. O'Connell is a somewhat famous local artist who creates excellent paintings by screaming and yelling in a karate matter while painting. .  
  
Perfume (Arm-Pit): "Screamin' Genius?!"  
  
Cat Scan (X-Ray): "What! No you didn't steal no Paul O'Connell, Screamin' Genius' painting!"  
  
Bob (Stanley): "It was his museum entry painting."  
  
Vacuum (Magnet): "Whoa hold on hold on, wait how did you get it!" Vacuum asks with sudden curiosity. She specialized in stealing things and if she didn't know how to get her hands on something, probably no one did. "He's like the strictest teacher in the state right?"  
  
Octopus (Squid): "Only sent 3 students to the office in half an hour." The table starts laughing again until Bob speaks up to tell what happened.  
  
Bob (Stanley): "Mr. O'Connell donated his painting to the school art show where art students could get crafts and stuff made by other people. "  
  
Nada (Zero): "Did it have a lot of circles on it?" Nada askes after staying quiet the entire time Bob had been there.  
  
Octopus (Squid): The students at the table all got silent when Nada spoke. Octopus looks at Bob in awe. "You got Nada to talk!"  
  
Perfume (Arm-Pit): "What else can you do Nada?!"  
  
Bob (Stanley): He is surprised too but he answers Nada's question anyways. "Yeah, yeah it did!"  
  
Teacher (Lawyer): Before Bob came to Green Tree Center, a teacher had actually taken the time to bring Mr. O'Connell to the principal to testify against him. "Tell the Principal something about your background Mr. O'Connell, something other than the fact that it was your donated painting, something that would.give this student the proper punishment. The painting was stolen but what other connection would you have with this student?"  
  
Mr. O'Connell (Clyde Livingston): "Well Mrs. Smith, when I was a scholar, I went to this school. I wasn't a very good painter at that time. I don't understand what kind of disrespectful child would steal from hopeful artists."  
  
Bob (Stanley): Looks at Mr. O'Connell in shock because he didn't steal the painting.  
  
Mr. O'Connell (Clyde Livingston): He looks to Bob and shakes his head. "You are not an admirer of mine." 


End file.
